


The Last Lunar New Year Celebration

by TheImperfectionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Before He Dies, Chinese Food, Chinese New Year, F/M, Light Angst, POV Cho Chang, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista
Summary: Cho has never celebrated Chinese New Year at Hogwarts before. But in her fifth year, she decided it would be good to bring some Beauxbaton students and her boyfriend Cedric together for a small celebration. *Set during the Triwizard Tournament*
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The Last Lunar New Year Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to the family dinner table during Chinese New Year and the loved ones who won't be there to celebrate this year.

“Boarding schools mean she will forget about us,” her mother once said. This was after touring a girl’s school that was far too grand and far too elusive for little Cho. Cho didn’t understand her mother’s words then. How can she forget her own family when she would only be a short drive away?

But five years later, on the first day of the Lunar new year, she knew very well what her mother meant. She can’t remember whether it was the day before or the day of the new year you’re supposed to eat only vegetarian foods. Or which deity to offer incense to? Or whether you burn paper money for them? She can’t remember the taste of sesame cookies or the way a sticky rice cake would feel in your mouth. 

She still received red envelopes, sent by her parents through her owl. Her mother, a woman of few and exacting words would also pack a small box of candied fruit, consisting of dried and sugared kumquats, winter melon and lotus roots. These are only small tokens, a shadow of what used to be one of the biggest holidays in her life.

Cho missed her family most around this time of year, despite having only recently come back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday. She missed the celebrations, she even missed the tiring spring cleaning that must be done before the new year.

This year will be slightly different. While Cho cannot be with her family on this holiday, she will have her own celebrations. There are two other girls from Beauxbaton with Chinese heritage. After a conversation about what sort of traditions they followed, it was decided that they should host a small dinner, the night before New Year in the Astronomy Tower.

Cho managed to get her Muggle cousin to transcribe her mother’s recipes of turnip cakes and Buddha’s Delights into English, only a few weeks ago. However, she came across the problem of getting ingredients and where to make these foods. When she shared this with Cedric, he was sweet and offered to ask the House Elves to cook these dishes for her.

Despite his preoccupation with the Triwizard Tournament, he still found the time to help her feel a little less homesick. One of the many reasons why she really loved him. 

Cho had automatically invited Cedric to the small party, and the other Beauxbaton students had asked their best friends to join too. With the blessing and assistance of Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Tower was decorated with strings of light and banners of red and gold calligraphy. 

Before dinner, Cho met Cedric at the bottom of the ladder as agreed. He arrived on time wearing a pristine Hufflepuff Quidditch jumper. 

“Where did you find a clean Quidditch jumper?” She asked, amazed such a thing existed.

“It’s brand new,” Cedric replied with a smug grin. “You said new clothes are a tradition right?”

Her heart tugged painfully and Cho leant in to kiss Cedric. His lips were warm and his arms wrapped around her instantly.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said. “Everyone else will be arriving soon.”

When Cedric finally stood in the Astronomy Tower, she watched him appreciate the decoration.

“I’m surprised you got this done without Peeves ruining things,” he finally said.

Cho grinned back. “I have wondered about superstitions and whether there is an element of truth into them. There’s usually fireworks and the throwing of beans outside a front door to ward off demons. It has occurred to me whether that’s to tell Poltergeists to go somewhere else on this special day.”

She watched Cedric's handsome face pondering her speculation. “I doubt fireworks or throwing beans at Peeves would help. May even make things worse.”

Cho couldn’t agree more but their conversation had been cut short as everyone else climbed up the ladder. They gathered around a large round table, already set up for dinner. The House Elves had outdone themselves, following Cho’s mother’s recipes to the tee and served up food which had everyone’s mouths watering.

Turnip cakes, crispy on the outside, fluffy on the inside piled high in a pyramid. A medley of bean curds, mushrooms and vegetables taunt the diners in a large serving bowl. Shredded ginger and spring onions covered a steamed sea bass in a warm blanket. A whole poached chicken, it’s golden head facing towards the sky.

“Before we start,” Cho started. “I would like to wish everyone, _Gong Hei Fa Choi!_ ” 

“ _Gong Xi Fa Cai_!” said the Beauxbaton students and everyone tucked into their food; except for Cedric who looked a little confused.

“And what did everyone just say?” Cedric asked.

“It means ‘Happy New Year’ in Chinese.”

“Oh,” Cedric realised. “How do I say that again?” 

Cho and Cedric practised the phrase as they ate. She introduced him to the many ingredients of a Buddha’s Delight bowl. The chewier mushrooms were not to Cedric’s liking, but the green beans were. The others asked him his thoughts of the Tournament so far and whether he was prepared for the upcoming task. Cho watched him field questions diplomatically with admiration. 

Once everyone had their fill and swore off another bite of food; the table was cleared. The Beauxbaton students produced a small bundle of fireworks from their bags. 

“Filch would not like that,” commented Cedric. 

“We will say that it is us who brought them and are unaware of your school rules,” replied one of the Beauxbaton students, giving Cedric a mischievous wink. 

They secured the fireworks to the ledge of one of the great windows. With a spark from their wands, the rockets soared into the sky and exploded into an array of colour.

Cho felt Cedric’s hand grasp for hers, which she squeezed tightly in reciprocation.

“Food, new clothes and fireworks. What else do you do on Chinese New Year?” 

Cho pulled herself closer to him, to feel the swell of happiness within her as she gazed into Cedric’s eyes.

“We also wish each other blessings,” she said in a low voice. “May the five blessings come to you, which are longevity, wealth, good health, virtue and natural death. May you enjoy a life well lived.”

Her heart contracted as his mouth stretched into a wide smile before he leant in to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“My beautiful Cho, may all your wishes come true,” he replied.

At that moment, Cho knew exactly what her wish was; to experience the new year with Cedric again and all the other holidays in a year with him. Standing there with him on that platform in the Astronomy Tower, it felt very much like a possibility. There would be another summer, another Halloween, another Christmas, another new year to welcome together. She smiled back at him as her arms squeezed him tighter and kissed him again. She kissed him like all her wishes have been granted.  
  
  



End file.
